One In A Million
by BornFromAshes
Summary: Lily loves James. James loves Lily. Neither of them have come to there sences about each other yet. What happens when Dumbledore steps in to help the two realize that they belong together?
1. Default Chapter

The soft black fabric slipped freely over Lily Evan's head and rested gently on her shoulders. Her arms stretched up and over her head as she slipped her hand under her brilliant red hair.   
  
Slowly she pulled her hand back, slipping her hair out from under the black fabric.   
  
Her hair cascaded off her hands and down her back. The shun shone warmly on her face as she moved towards the window in her dormitory.   
  
She placed her hands on the cool stone window. She gazed out over the feilds of Hogqarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
She could see that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was praticing and she had no doubt that James was showing off. Lily thought that James was an ego centric freak but secretly she liked him. Nobody knew that she liked James.   
  
Not even her best friend, Lizzy knew. Lily thought that Lizzy might have suspected something and if she did she was keeping quiet about it.  
  
Lily watched as one of the Chasers put a goal through one of the hoops and then she turned away from the window and walked down to the Common Room.  
  
She spotted Lizzy sitting in a squishy armchair next to the fire and Lily plopped down next to her, curling her feet up underneath her.  
  
Lizzy looked up her dark brown hair drapped over her right blue eye. "Hey, there Lily." she said, cheerfully shutting the book she had been reading.  
  
"Hey, Lizzy." replied Lily, smiling. Lizzy was always cheerful. She always had been. Ever since the two had first ment on the Hogwarts Express 7 years ago.  
  
"So, you going down to the game today?" asked Lizzy. Lily had forgotten that there was a Qidditch game today. 'So they're getting in a quick practice. I see.' thought Lily.   
  
"Yea. I suppose so. Only if you come with me though." said Lily. Lizzy laughed and nodded that she would accompany Lily to the game. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Lizzy walked along the corridor that led to the Great Hall, for a quick lunch before they made they're way down to the Quidditch pitch. They both sat at the end of the table with Lily's other friend Lauren.   
  
Lauren had known Lily ever since she was 3 years old. The two had grown up together. Lauren had lived right next to Lily for what seemed like millions of years before they both found out they were witches and going to the same school.  
  
Lauren had her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and her black eyes sparkled with excitment.  
  
"I can't wait for the game! Gryffindor vs Slytherin should be a good game." said Lauren. Lizzy nodded, as her eyes sparkled with excitment too. Lily laughed at the two girls.  
  
"Aww, come one, Lily. You've got to admit that a game between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter will be a good game." laughed Lizzy.  
  
"I know. Let's just that our ego centric freak of a Seeker doesn't show off and let Malfoy catch the Snitch." sighed Lily, runnig her hand throught her hair.  
  
Lizzy and Lauren nodded at Lily. "Well, lets get ourselves down there before all the good seats are taken." said Lily. If she was going to go she wanted to be able to see James.  
  
Lizzy and Lauren nodded and stood up. With that the three of them made they're way down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the game. Lily, Lizzy and Lauren all walked across the fields and towards the Qudditch Pitch.   
  
They coud see that some of the seats were already taken but the ones that wanted where still open, mainly because Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were up there, and no one really wanted to sit by them during a Quidditch match.   
  
Well, really no one wanted to sit near Sirius. "Hmm, are you guys sure that you want to sit near Sirius. I mean he's a sweet guy and all but he gets a little loud during the Quidditch match." laughed Lauren.   
  
Lizzy laughed to but shook her head. "No, I want to get good seats and those are the best ones if you really want to see what's going on out there." said Lizzy. Lily nodded in agreement and Lauren shrugged.   
  
"Alright. If you're brave enough I guess I'll be brave too." she said, sighing. Lizzy laughed and led the way up to the stand. "Hey, Black! You guys got room for three more?" she asked, throwing a quick smile at him. He looked over at her, his black hair falling over his face.   
  
"Oh, I think that I can make room for three lovely ladies as yourselves." he replied, flashing them all a charming smile before he scooted over so they could sit down.   
  
"Down, Padfoot." said, Remus from behind his book he was reading. "Oh, spoil my fun, why docha, Mooney!" whined Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled over at Lizzy.  
  
Lily pulled Lizzy closer to her for a minute and whispered, "Tell me again why you like him?" Lizzy gave Lily a playful shove and smiled, giving her an I-think-you-already-know-why look.   
  
Lily smiled and turned towards the Quidditch stands on the other side of the field, which where steadly beginning to fill up. 


End file.
